


i didn't know what love was until you appeared

by flvorescenteen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, hisoillu, i love them a lot, i promise it's good just read lmao, i'm a hundred percent sure that aside from being psycho assasins they're dorks, idk if it will continue a timeline, idk just a bunch of drabbles, illumi can be a bit ooc sometimes???, warnings/rating may change as chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flvorescenteen/pseuds/flvorescenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi thinks about Hisoka and how he has influenced his life multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i didn't know what love was until you appeared

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i hope you enjoy the story!  
> i wrote most of it while listening to "anyone else but you" by the moldy peaches so shoutout to that song! i totally recomend it.

Illumi had never been the prospect of socially accepted boy, he didn’t even have friends of his own.

He did play with the butlers who his parents hired especially to do that, that was until he was almost 2 years old, when his parents decided it was time to start training him. He didn't quite get why he had to do it, he had already been explained that the only one who could be head of the so renamed Zoldyck family had to be a white haired child.  
Illumi used to look at his hair in each mirror he went through, there was no doubt, his hair was plain black with no more detail to it. 

He also thought his parents were upset because he wouldn't be the head of the family business, so he started to train just to please them. At first it was tedious, then it somehow became entertaining, and when he realized it, he had already killed dozens of people with his bare hands and training. 

Maybe that's why people didn't get too close to him, he wasn't the ideal prospect of a good friend. He was too detached from things and people, but it was not his fault, it's just how he was trained to be. 

He will always remember the first “friend” he made, he was 6 by the time.

He was outside, exploring town. It was one of the first times his parents had let him wander off to explore by his own. He could also have escaped since they both were too busy taking care of the recent baby, his baby brother Milluki. The possibilities were either they were trying to get him away so he wouldn't be a bother, or they actually thought it was good for him to go out and know his surroundings, maybe his father thought it would be favorable for later missions.

“Hey” he heard a voice coming from behind him, he didn't have to worry, if someone attacked him he could easily kill them; besides, the voice sounded like it belonged to a kid, whoever it was, they couldn't do much harm.  
Illumi turned around with a monotone expression. He realized he hadn't been changing his expression lately, the boy made a mental note about it to solve later.

“Yes?” He asked taking a look at the kid in front of him.  
He could see that he was taller than him, he had a loose red t-shirt and some black pants to match with it. He also looked slightly broader than Illumi.  
“Do you know where can I find a grocery shop?” The red haired boy asked while chewing some sort of candy that was inside his mouth, illumi knew he was trying to sound and act though, if he had been any other person, he would have believed it, but he also knew better than to be intimidated by some kid on the street.  
Illumi looked at his surroundings quickly, it was true that he hadn't bothered to learn where the stores were, or parks, or restaurants, or places in general. He didn't think it was necessary, none of it had to do with him so he just ignored it.  
“There's one over there” Illumi pointed at a store that seemed to be what the kid was looking for.

“Nah, I've already gone there and they don't have any”

“What are you looking for?”

“Bungee Gum” the red haired boy replied, popping a bubble out of his mouth, Illumi assumed he was already eating the gum, but he could have ran out of it. “Are you from around here?” He asked again, the question surprising Illumi the tiniest bit. It was sudden, he didn't expect to have someone talking to him the moment he stepped into the town.  
“I am” he replied with a calm tone. “Huh, really?” The boy stepped closer to Illumi and leaned his back against a nearby wall 

“Where do you live?” 

Illumi thought about his response cautelous, his father did warn him about sharing information about himself as well as the family, but once he overheard the butlers say the townspeople and each of his father’s frequencies seemed to know where they lived so he guessed there was no problem with sharing the information. 

“Mountain Kukuro” Illumi said, pointing towards where his house was located.

“So you're a Zoldyck?” The taller boy asked as if it was the most common thing to know someone's last name.  
“You know who I am?” Illumi answered his question with another one.  
“Of course! Everybody talks about the famous family of assassins living up there!” The read headed kid laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Illumi stared at him with a blank expression on his face, he wasn't really sure if it was sarcasm or if he actually was someone other people talked about. He had never thought about that, now if it was real, he wouldn't know how to feel at all, it's not like he knew any of the people who talked about him, it was pretty uncomfortable if he thought about it.

His companion finally regained composure from his previous actions, he stared carefully at Illumi’s face before sighing and furrowing his brows. 

“However I'll let you know I'm not afraid of you or your family” He added with a sly grin plastered on his face  
“That's good” Illumi responded sincerely and almost instantly with the slightest smile on his lips, he was being all honest, he was glad that someone finally didn't avoid him, wasn't scared of him and wasn’t one of his family’s employees.

“My name’s Hisoka” the boy; better said Hisoka, introduced himself politely, the grin he had before never leaving his mouth.  
“I'm Illumi” the black haired boy answered looking down at the ground where he was standing.

“I’ll tell you a deal” Hisoka said, catching Illumi’s attention, he simply answered by looking at him in the eye. He wasn't sure of his actions, he wasn't sure he knew how to act. He has certainly never been around people his age, so he didn't know where to look or what to say for sure. He hoped everything he did was alright. “I'll show you around town so you'll know where you live” the red haired offered still chewing his gum and snickering a bit.

Yet again, illumi found himself unsure. Hisoka was nice and it would be good to know around town, but he had also learned that you can't give anything without receiving in a deal, after all, his father has called the family business to be some dangerous “deals” sometime, and what would he have to do if Hisoka did him a favor?

“And what do I have to do in exchange?” Illumi asked rather innocently, tilting his head a bit.

“Hmm…” Hisoka took his hand to his chin and stared at the sky, he seemed to be thinking. “I know!” He popped his fingers and looked at Illumi. “You'll have to go with me to buy some gum” he said with a smile on his face.

If he was sincere, illumi would have asked for more, but he would be winning something out of the situation, so he didn't think much.

“Alright” 

As sick as Hisoka heard the response he was waiting for, he started walking, Illumi quickly catching up by his side and keeping up the peace.

“You don't smile much, do you?” Hisoka asked, looking sort of concerned about Illumi.  
“Ah, I'm sorry” Illumi told him looking at his feet again, he thought maybe this time he had finally done something wrong by not showing enough emotions. “Don't apologize” Hisoka said instantly. They remained in silence for some good 5 minutes. Hisoka was the one to break the silence, he must have noticed that Illumi was somehow worried and he wouldn't speak either.

“It's okay, I like your face the way it is. It's pretty. You look like a doll”

“…”

_Oops_

There it was, Hisoka spoke too much again, he closed his eyes and mentally smacked himself, he hoped he hadn't make the other boy feel uncomfortable by his comment. He assumed he didn't because neither of them stopped walking or lowered the pace, however the boy was looking away from Hisoka, he assumed it was a habit of him. 

“Thank you” Illumi whispered and at the same time released some tension off of Hisoka’s shoulders, he blushed and kept walking as if nothing had happened.

“So this here is the town’s center” Hisoka started explaining and making motions with his hand as if they were going to make Illumi comprehend better.

The hours passed and they had already passed the market, the endless houses that came after it, a really big lake where Hisoka usually hung out and then they went to the port, Hisoka liked to see the ships sale, he considered it was peaceful.

Hisoka noticed the tourist bus was almost about to leave, some passengers were still hopping in and adjusting themselves into the small seats.  
He pointed at it and looked down at Illumi “I heard that stops right in front of your house, can you believe it?” Hisoka muttered as he made a surprised expression, Illumi stared at it too, slightly tilting his head to the side “I think I’ve seen it before” The black haired boy answered and raised his thin eyebrows. 

“What a bunch of creeps!”

“Indeed”

“Isn’t that like private property or something? Shouldn’t it be illegal to show it off as a tourist attraction?”

That was the first time Hisoka heard Illumi’s laugh, it was nice. He thought it was worth the time it took him, he didn’t know what he was laughing about though. “What is it?” Hisoka asked as he started to giggle as well. “You stole an apple almost ten minutes ago and now you’re going on about illegal stuff?” Illumi covered his mouth to try and stop laughing “That’s iconic” He stated.

 

The rest of the evening went just fine, Illumi learned a lot of things about Hisoka; he was 10 years old, which made Illumi 4 years younger than him, he laughed a lot, he was really bad at videogames (but that didn't stop him from challenging Illumi), his favorite type of candy were these ones called “Bungee Gum” which he wouldn't stop talking about, he also liked some type of stickers who were called “Texture Surprise”  
Hisoka gave Illumi one of each and said he should try them out. 

They had to part ways since it was already getting late, Silva had told Illumi to be back before 8 because he had some training to do to make up for the “day off” he had given him.  
However, Hisoka asked him if they could see each other again maybe in a week, but Illumi wasn't sure if he would be able to go out, Hisoka told him that if he did, he would be hanging around where they met.

Illumi’s training ended pretty soon, his father just made him do some basic techniques, push-ups and he was dismissed to his room, perhaps the training wasn’t as long as usual because the baby started crying, he couldn't care less.  
Illumi knew he had to show interest now that he had a younger brother but he was determined to not let anything ruin his day.  
He ran up to his room and sat on his bed, then he took out of his pocket the candy Hisoka had given him and carefully opened them, he placed the Bungee Gum on his mouth and chewed it. He liked it, he was sure it wouldn't become his favorite but he liked it, it tasted like strawberries mixed with some other sweet things, probably plain sugar too.

He decided to save the sticker for later, he stored it in a drawer near his bed.  
He still thought about what Hisoka said 

_“I like your face the way it is. It's pretty. You look like a doll”_

Remember that mental note he made earlier about changing his expression more often?  
Maybe that wasn’t necessary.

When Hisoka stated that, he felt… weird.  
He had never been complimented before, let alone being complimented by a stranger. He was sure this feeling he had was something good, it was weird in a good way. “But what if that feeling makes me vulnerable?” He asked himself in his mind.  
He was confused, it was a whole new experience, Illumi didn't know what to think, he left that thought buried at the depths of his mind deciding to stop thinking about it at least for the night; he did say nothing was going to ruin the day.

He touched his face 

“Yeah. It's fine the way it is”

That day, he gained his first friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ah i'm pretty nervous because this is the first thing i publish haha, please leave a comment about what you think of it, that would make me very happy. i can't say when will i update the next part but i totally will! this will probably be an ongoing series of how they grew up next to each other and stuff i really hope you like it.  
> also forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes i made :0


End file.
